


Flame

by comlodge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comlodge/pseuds/comlodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BTVS S6 Part 4 of Rip the Heart. PWP really bit angsty of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

Title: Flame  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike/Buffy  
Genre: Fiction  
Rating: R Explicit Sex  
Summary: BTVS S6 Part 4 of Rip the Heart. PWP really bit angsty of course.  
Word Count: 630  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Prompt: Parched[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)...  
  
He trailed kisses up her spine as she lay recumbent on his bed. He stopped to lick and nibble at the nape and she suppressed a giggle.

  


‘Tickles. Stop it.’ Drowsy, sated, she didn’t move to stop him, so he continued. He licked an ear, bit the lobe and sucked it into his mouth. In a blink, he was on his back and she straddled him, her sex above his half hard cock.

‘I told you, not the ears.’ She leant down and took his left nipple between her teeth and rolled it across them with her tongue.

God, she was a demon in the sack. His demon. She ignited a fire in him, so deep and hot that he felt almost hollowed out, waiting for her to fill him, to quench the parched thirst she created, deep inside his body. She bit harder and he arched up toward her, snaked his arms around her body and moved to roll them over.

‘Uh, uh. I’m in the driver’s seat this round. Don’t make me tie you up again.’ She held him tight between her thighs, pushing his arms down onto the bed, holding him down with enough force to make him aware she meant it. They stared, for a brief moment into the other's eyes, before she shifted hers down.

‘You can tie me up anytime you like. Already your slave, love. Do anything you want. I love...’

She bent down and took his mouth in a hard bruising kiss that would have marked a human. He knew what it meant. He complied. He put his arms above his head and grabbed the headboard. She slid down his body, biting along the way, mapping him with her teeth.  Sucking, biting, marking him as hers, leaving trails of dull red as she drew the blood in his veins to the surface. He groaned and writhed beneath her, losing himself to the feelings she sent coursing through him. As she drew nearer the hairs that curled around his now hard and leaking shaft, she looked back up his body to study her work.

His head was thrown back on the pillow, between his up stretched arms. His mouth was open and she knew his eyes would be closed. She saw his hands tighten their grip, saw the muscles and tendons, standing out on his arms, saw the slight quiver running through them. She marveled at how sensitive he was, how she could make his body vibrate and sing. She marveled at how it made her feel to have this power over him.

She drew her eyes to the marks she had made. Each blossoming reminded her, the blood that she was bringing to the surface of that marbled, silky perfection, was not his. Had not been his, for over a hundred years and, would never be his, again. Someone or something had to die so that he continued existing. The thought stilled her, made her draw in her breath. What was she doing? How could she be here, like this, with him?

He felt the change almost as it happened; brought his arms down, as he half sat up to catch her and bring her to his mouth. He kissed her deeply and this time, rolled them over without resistance. His tongue sort entrance to her mouth and she let go, opening to him as he eased a hand down between them to find her centre and begin a light stroking.

She whimpered softly into his mouth as she felt her body respond to his practiced hands. She felt the flames rising, burning her from the inside. She arched and reached for him, to guide him inside her, to feel him, filling her, grounding her, making her feel. Making her real.

  
 


End file.
